


Heat

by rosekorra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, mildish smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekorra/pseuds/rosekorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather in Austin has always been unbearable, but when Gavin and Michael's AC breaks, it makes Michael more irritable than usual, and with the added disappointment of cancelled plans, Michael's temper is at an all time high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mavin fic and I hope I did this ship justice :)

Michael sat on his couch, sweltering in the hot Austin summer. Unfortunately his AC had broken the day before, and Michael was so hot, he was pretty sure he was going to die. It was Friday night and their plans to hang out with Kerry and Miles fell through, leaving them to have a night in. Gavin had thought this might be a good chance to spend time with his boi, even if he was going to miss seeing Kerry and Miles. But Michael's week had been a long one, and he was looking forward to getting pissed drunk with his friends, taking the disappointment worse than his boyfriend. Michael's anger over a canceled night out was only intensified by the inescapable heat. Michael was playing GTA V multiplayer, and some douche bag just had it out for him, slaughtering Michael at every chance. Every time Michael died, his rage grew, until he couldn't take it anymore. Michael slammed his controller into the floor and jumped up, the need to throw and smash things overwhelming him. 

At that same moment, Gavin walked through the door of their apartment with a cheery smile on his face. The smile disappeared the moment he saw Michael, who looked like he was ready to kill someone. After a quick greeting, Gavin went to their small kitchen to make dinner for the two. Gav was already a verbal punching bag, he didn’t want to be a physical one. Gavin knew Michael could get violent if he got angry enough, but that was a part of the Jersey boy that didn’t come out often. Gavin knew to not do anything dumb to piss Michael off while he was on the cusp of going full Rage-Quit Jones. Gav set about to whip up a quick dinner of grilled cheese for him and is boi.

“Gav, hurry the fuck up, I’m starving” Michael shouted from the other room, the rage still evident in his voice

“Hold on Micoo, I’ll be done in a sec” Gavin replied, trying to go as fast as he could to anger Michael as little as possible. Gavin was anxious about eating dinner with Michael. Either Michael would want to fuck the anger out, and Gav would have to deal with the repercussions of that in the morning, or Michael’s rage would intensify and eventually lead to a fight. Gavin desperately wanted angry Mico sex rather than his boi being mad at him.

“Dammit,” Gav whispered, as he knocked a glass off the counter, as water and  
glass shards scattered over the floor. Gav tried to regain his composure, he didn’t want Michael to see him so terrified, it might make him even more angry. But Gav knew Michael had heard him, so he tried to clean it up as fast as he could.

“Gavin! Why do you have to be fucking dumb, all the fucking time? Clean this shit up!” Michael roared, seeing the giant mess Gavin had managed to make in the short time he had been home.

“M’sorry Mico, I didn’t mean to-” Gav said, trying to calm Michael down.

“Like fuck you didn’t mean too!” Michael shouted at him, his anger rising.

“Mico, I’ll clean it up, it’s not a big deal”

“Fucking shut up, just take care of it,” Michael said as he stormed out of the kitchen.  
Gavin tried to clean up the mess before Michael came back, hoping that he might calm down a little bit. 

“Shit!” Gavin squealed as he stepped on a piece of glass, his foot immediately started bleeding everywhere. At that point Gav knew Michael would come back and find him bleeding and making an even bigger mess. Gavin knew it was his fault his boi was angry and he deserved it for being such a piece of shit boyfriend. He could hear Michael stomping his way back to the kitchen, and Gavin wished he could just lay down and disappear. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GAVIN! Why does it have to be me who has the most incompetent boyfriend ever. You’re such a fucking sack of shit, I don’t know why I keep coming home to you!” Michael said almost screaming.

“Mico please, I- I’m sorry Mico, i didn’t mean to, really, I love you Michael” Gavin whispered. He was so afraid Michael would leave him, he would do anything for his boi, even if that meant sometimes being his punching bag. Which Gav could feel would be pretty soon if Michael didn’t calm down soon.

As Gavin predicted Michael punched him square in the face, causing Gavin to sink to the floor. He knew proclaiming his love for Michael wasn’t going to help anything, but he didn’t think it would set him off. But Gav would never hit his Jersey boy back, he knew if he ever tried to fight Michael, he would end up even worse. Giving him no time to recover, Michael slammed his fist into Gav’s stomach, the sound of ribs cracking was almost enough to break Gavin’s heart.

Gavin wanted to remember the good days, early in their relationship, when he had been a good boyfriend. Now he was complete shit, fucking up at every opportunity and it broke Gavin’s heart to know how angry he could make his boi without even trying. All this flashed through Gavin’s mind as he laid on their kitchen floor bleeding with tears streaming down his face, all at the hands of his beloved boi. He knew eventually Michael would give up and go get pissed drunk and play video games until he passed out. Usually Gavin would attempt to clean himself up and go for a walk. He would try to clear his mind after having a fight with Michael, and sometimes he would come home and other times he would find himself back at the Ramsey house. The nights he did come home consisted of him finding Michael passed out on the couch and trying not to cry himself to sleep. 

Gavin knew tonight was the worse Michael had ever gotten. Everything hurt in his body and he was pretty confident he had a few cracked ribs. Michael had left him in a pile on the floor and all Gavin could think was how much it was his fault and he deserved it. Gavin stopped crying when he had no tears left, but he was still able to taste the blood in his mouth. Gav knew his lip was sliced up, but had no other idea of what he looked like, other than a pathetic mess of a boyfriend. Gavin knew that he should go to the hospital and have a doctor make sure his ribs weren’t completely decimated by Michael’s seemingly iron fists.  
But Gavin couldn’t bring himself to move from the floor, his everything was so tired. Suddenly nothing mattered, his body didn’t hurt, he didn’t care that Michael might come back and get angry with him again. Gavin even remembered he had left the stove on, but it could’ve burned the entire apartment down and he would have cared one bit. Stars began to disrupt his vision as he felt his consciousness start to fade. Gavin had no fight left in him and let himself slip into a comatose state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather in Austin has always been unbearable, but when Gavin and Michael's AC breaks, it makes the Michael more irritable than usual. And with the added disappointment of cancelled plans, Michael's temper is at an all time high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and is mostly leading into the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it (:

Gavin was jolted awake by someone slamming the door to their apartment, he guessed it was Michael. It was strange for him to be leaving, because usually it was Gavin who left, but tonight had been different. Gavin didn’t know how long he had been asleep but it couldn’t have been long because, from the slam of their door, Michael still sounded angry. He slowly opened his eyes to the dim light in the kitchen, from the looks of it, it was nighttime. He shuttered with every breath he drew, an unbearable pain coming from his stomach. Gavin used the edge of the counter to drag himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom, holding his stomach. 

Gavin was almost afraid to look at his reflection, trying to forget Michael had been the one to do this to him. Michael, had done this to him, the boy he loved so much, but Gavin could only blame himself. He knew he shouldn’t have knocked over the glass, he shouldn’t have made Michael so angry. He knew he shouldn’t be such a bad boyfriend, but with Michael, anything else seemed impossible.

Gav finally lifted his head and looked up at himself, now realizing Michael had done more damage than he had thought. He nose was pretty bloody, but he couldn’t tell if it was broken because it always looked so wonky. His whole face was bloody, from his nose and lip, with a purple bruise forming under his right eye. Gavin lifted his shirt up to where the pain resonated in his chest, revealing large light purple bruises. He knew once the bruises set in, they would be a dark blue. He shakily opened the bottle of aspirin and took a few to in an attempt to make the pain go away.

Michael had only left about ten minutes ago and Gavin hoped he would be gone for a few hours, giving him some time to think. Thankfully they didn’t have work until Monday, and the bruises on his face will have faded a little by then so he won’t have to answer any questions. Gavin wanted Michael to hold him, tell him everything was okay, and protect him. Gavin wanted to go back to earlier in their relationship when Gavin made Michael angry on purpose and Michael would playfully scream at him and they would laugh it off. Sometimes they would have fun like they used to, but mostly when they hung out with their friends outside of work. Tonight could have been like that, him and Michael would have gone out with Miles and Kerry and had a great time getting bev’ed up.

Gavin wandered back into the kitchen, seeing the glass and water still on the floor, now accompanied by his blood. He quickly cleaned it up, hoping that if he couldn’t see it, he wouldn’t think about it. But Gavin knew that wasn’t true, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, letting his mind drift back to Michael. He was starting to worry about him, “What if he doesn’t come back? He probably left raging and drunk, oh god I hope he doesn’t do something dumb. I hope he is okay.” Thoughts like this were racing through Gavin’s mind. He knew his boi hated him and he should hate his boi too, but he loved that dumb Jersey boi more than anything. 

After Gavin finished cleaning up in the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of whisky out of a cupboard. He poured some into a glass and plunked himself down on the couch. The pain was starting to come back and Gavin couldn’t deal anymore, he wanted to get pissed drunk and pass out. He didn’t know how long it was going to be before Michael went too far, but tonight he found out. Tonight he had hurt Gavin so much, his insides felt hollow. He knew he should have expected this when he was such a terrible boyfriend, Gav completely believed it was his fault Michael hurt him. 

Gavin swallowed the burning liquid down his throat, but once it was gone, he yearned for more. He desperately wanted to feel something that wasn’t a pain left behind by Michael. Gavin. In an attempt to keep the thoughts of Michael away, Gavin turned the Xbox on, thinking he would be fine if he could just focus on something else. Before Gavin started up Trials Fusion, he took another, rather large swig of whisky. He could feel himself in the early stages of drunkenness. Trying to skip to the completely hammered stage, Gavin got up and grabbed a few beers, one of which he downed about half of in his first sip. For a second Gavin thought about what Michael would do if he came home and found him like this. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want Michael to see him like this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, in his rage, leaves their apartment and heads to a nearby bar, getting completely drunk, but after sobering up a little, Michael begins to worry about Gavin and races back to their apartment.

Michael walked into the bar full of adrenaline. Michael’s rage was slowly diminishing, and he was trying to keep his mind off the beating he had just given his boyfriend, and alcohol would do just that. Michael walked up to the bar and ordered a beer and a shot of whisky, quickly downing the shot and beginning his beer. The burning liquid slid down his throat, and instantly he yearned for more. As much as he tried, Michael just could not get the thoughts swirling around in his head to go away. Michael roughly dragged his hand through his wayward curls, sighing heavily. 

Now that Michael’s rage was gone,concerned thoughts of Gavin slowly flitted back and forth, alcohol wasn’t as good of a distraction as Michael hoped it would be. Michael didn’t know what was different about tonight than the other nights he had beat Gav. The thought of Gavin leaving Michael had never crossed his mind until tonight. Michael thought he was probably the worst boyfriend ever, and it was a wonder to him that Gavin had ever dated him. Michael then decided that he was going to get pissed drunk, and why even bother going home, his boi was surely long gone, and if he wasn’t, he should be.

Michael ordered beer after beer, until he could barely ask for another. He stumbled hazily through the bar, desperately needing fresh air. The hot Texas air hitting Michael full force, and if he didn’t have to throw up before, he certainly did now. Trying to avoid going home, Michael called a cab and directed the driver to a coffee shop downtown, hoping to sober up at least a little. Michael didn’t want to come home drunk, because he knew it would lead another fight, if Gavin hadn’t already left him. 

Michael clumsily paid the driver and stepped into the road, trying to focus his eyes, and doing his best not to stumble into the coffee shop. He walked into the air conditioned shop and quickly sat down in a small booth near the back. It was almost 2am, which was obvious by the amount of people, and it was a wonder this coffee shop was even open at this hour.

A waitress smiled at him and walked over, “Can I get you anything, sir?” she asked politely. 

“Uh, just a coffee, uh, black please,” Michael asked, trying his hardest not to sound completely drunk off his ass.

“Sure thing, that will be ready in just a minute,” she replied, tucking her notepad back into  
her pocket and heading behind the counter to ready his coffee.

Michael laid his head down on the table, and ran his hands through his unruly curls. He vaguely remember wearing a beanie earlier, but he was unsure. He tried to shield his eyes from the lights that were beginning to give him a headache as he looked around the shop. There was only three other people in the entire place, leaving the coffee shop feeling rather empty and quiet. The quiet nature of the shop, left Michael, once again, stewing in his own thoughts. All of the sudden Michael thought about the state he had left Gavin in, and he started to worry. He had left his boi curled up in the corner of their kitchen, seemingly unconscious. 

Now the thoughts were racing through his head, “What if he has a concussion? What if he has broken ribs? What if he doesn’t wake up this time?” Michael started freaking out, his drunken mind jumbling his emotions, and making him start to panic. 

Michael was harshly thrust out of his thoughts as the waitress spoke, “Here is your coffee, just call me over if you need anything else,” walking away, leaving him startled. 

Michael waited until his coffee was at a manageable temperature, and drank the whole thing almost at once, but not before burning his tongue a few times. Now plagued with worry, Michael laid down a twenty before hurrying out the door. He called another cab, and this time directed the driver to his, and Gav’s apartment. After paying the fare, Michael almost ran into the building, taking the stairs two at a time. After the coffee, Michael was pretty sober, with only was only left with the fleeting feel of drunkenness. 

Once Michael reached their door, he thrust his key in and roughly opened the door. The scene before Michael was not what he had expected, Gavin looked to be passed out hanging off the couch surrounded by empty beer bottles, with almost an entire bottle spilt on the floor. Michael could feel himself began to get angry at the sight before him, his boi making him remember what he had done, but he suppressed his rage for the sake of Gavin. Michael was relieved to see that Gavin at least looked alive, but he was sporting a large bruise directly below his eye. Michael cringed slightly at the memory, he was hardly able to remember why he got so angry. Michael didn’t know what to do with himself, whether to pick up after Gavin, or wake him up and make him pick up his own shit, so Michael just settled for sitting down opposite him and waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i took me forever to get this chapter up, I have been really busy, but I hope to get the next chapters up faster :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating in like 18373635 years, I'm just lazy, Hopefully since school is almost done, updates will be more frequent than like twice a year, soory guys :)

Gavin opened his eyes slowly, immediately feeling a throbbing in his head. Gavin knew he would wake up with a pretty rough hangover, but at least it was something else to think about. Looking around the room, he noticed Michael snoring quietly across from him. Michael looked uncomfortable, still in his clothes from yesterday, just passed on the loveseat. His curls were messy and he had dark circles under his eyes, just looking at him made Gavin want to pick him up and tuck him into bed. Gavin knew it was probably best to avoid Michael for a little while, let his wounds heal, and avoid talking about the incident at all. Michael would always apologise and try to be a loving boyfriend after nights like those, but that didn't stop it from happening again.

Gavin heard a groan, and looked over to see Michael holding his head in his hands. After a second, Michael looked up, and was met with Gavin’s tired eyes.

“Hey Gavin,” Michael said slowly.

“Hey Michael,” Gavin’s tone unusually somber.

“Let’s go to bed Gav,” Michael said, getting up from the loveseat and grabbing Gavin hand, and leading him towards the bedroom. Gavin held Michael’s hand all the way as they walked slowly to the bedroom, where they stripped off yesterday’s clothes and climbed into bed together. Even though Gavin was the taller of the two, he was always the little spoon. Michael often joked that they were jet packing, but neither one of them made any jokes as they cuddled as close as they could just to make sure the other was still there. Their fight taking large mental tolls on both of them, making them both nod off to sleep pretty quickly.

Michael woke up, and seeing that Gavin was fast asleep, slipped quietly out of the bed, and threw on some clean boxers. Michael went into the living room, and started cleaning up the empty beer bottles Gavin had left behind. Michael thought he had drank a lot the night before, but was surprised at how many Gavin had put away. It hurt his heart to think that he was the reason Gavin was drinking so much, but when he got angry, he couldn't stop himself. 

Gavin stretched out, and whined, realizing Michael wasn't sleeping next to him anymore. Gavin felt lonely, and the bed was colder without him. Gavin thought about leaving Michael, but he didn't think he could bear the loneliness that came with waking up by himself everyday. He slowly climbed out of bed and threw some sweats on, deciding it would be a lazy day in the Free-Jones house. 

"Mico," Gavin called out as he walked out of the bedroom

"Hey Gav, buddy, you hungry?" Michael asked from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, a little bit," 

"I don't feel like making anything, wanna go out?"

"Sure Michael." 

Gavin still felt uneasy around Michael, but he knew it would wear off after a few days when things slowly went back to normal. They both got dressed and headed out for a mildly awkward breakfast.


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write smut.   
> If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr I would love you forever <3 
> 
> http://rosethecompanion.tumblr.com/

"What are you gonna get?" Michael asked from across the table. 

" I dunno, maybe some eggs, what are you getting," 

"I'm in the mood for some pancakes,"

"Burnie texted me his morning, do you want to go to Game of Thrones night?" Gavin asked. 

"Sure, it'll be nice to get out of the apartment for a little bit," Michael replied. 

******

"Oh hey guys, Come on in!" Ashley greeted them at the door. 

"Hey Ashley, how's it going?" Gavin asked happily. 

"I hope we aren't too late, Gav was being slow," Michael said. Gavin winced at the words, remembering how Michael had snapped at him to hurry up. He had only been slow showering and getting dressed because he had to re-bandage his ribs that had been so violently broken. Gavin had been extra careful to prevent Michael from seeing how badly he was hurt. 

"No you guys are totally fine, there is still lots of food and Game of Thrones hasn't started," Ashley said smiling at them. 

******

"X-ray? At Game of Thrones night? You never come!" Gavin exclaimed and sat down next to Ray on the couch. 

"Hahaha man, it's Tina's fault, she made me come." Ray laughed

"Aw nice I love Tina, where is she?"

"She's sitting over with Barb and Arryn. Did Michael come? I haven't seen him." Ray questioned

"Yeah, he's here somewhere," Gavin didn't really mind being apart from the other boy, he liked talking to Ray, it took his mind off Michael. 

"It's about to start," Burnie yelled, "Everyone be quiet."

Michael came over and practically sat on top of Gavin. Being in public always made Michael a little possessive, even around their good friends. 

"Sitting with Ray huh," Michael whispered into his ear.

Gavin couldn't tell for sure, but Michael seemed a little jealous. 

“Yeah, he’s here with Tina, but I don’t where she went,” Gavin replied trying to sound happy as to calm Michael.

"Whatever, let's just watch Game of Thrones," Michael turned back to the T.V. 

******

"What the fuck Gavin, were you just trying to make me angry in there?" Michael practically yelled. They were on their way home, and Gavin knew he couldn't escape angry Michael while in the car. 

"What are you talking about Michael?" 

"You were fucking chatting up Ray, did you think I didn't see it?" Michael growled. 

"Michael we were just talking I swear. Michael, you're my boi, I would never cheat on you. And with Ray? We don't need more no homo jokes anyways" Gavin said trying to lighten the mood. 

"What-fucking-ever. Next time don't sit on top of Ray unless you want everyone to know what a slut you are." Michael mumbled the last part, but Gavin heard it. 

After they pulled into the driveway Gavin jumped when Michael slammed his door rather forcefully. He just wanted to go sleep, and he hoped Michael was tired so they could just go to sleep and avoid talking about Burnie's party anymore. 

******

Gavin was about to put a clean pair of boxers on and climb into bed as Michael came up behind him.

“Gavy I think you need to be told who you belong to. After tonight, I’m not so sure you remember,” Michael whisper in his ear.

“You Michael, only you,” Gavin insisted. Trying to get Michael to just let it go.

“I don't think you're being honest with me Gavin. Are you fucking Ray? Are you whoring yourself out to the entire office? Am I not enough for you Gavin?” Michael threw Gavin onto the bed.

“Michael stop! I would never fuck anyone else.” Gavin pleaded as Michael ripped off his boxers, his hand slowly trailed down his stomach. Gavin didn't want Michael to see how the words affected him, but there was no hiding his growing erection. 

“I don't even have to touch you, you could probably just come from thinking about what a slut you are. You belong to me Gavin. Nobody else will ever get a taste of you.” Michael slowly rubbed up and down Gavin’s penis before removing his hand entirely. Gavin whined at the loss of contact as Michael shoved him beneath him. Michael quickly slipped out of his shirt and pants, his dick clearly visible in his boxers. Gavin quickly pulled down Michael’s boxers. “You better do a good job unless you want me to go in dry.”

Gavin’s gag reflex was virtually non-existent after the many blowjobs he had given Michael. At first Gavin had been very hesitant, but Michael always guilted him into it. In the early days of their relationship, Gavin was always eager to please, trying to suppress his gag reflex and show Michael how good of a boyfriend he was, but Michael never seemed impressed. 

Michael pulled out of Gavin’s mouth and brought the boy into his arms, tracing his finger down his back and squeezing his ass. Gavin led out a long moan as Michael slid two fingers into him. Michael sucked at his neck, leaving large purple bruises.

“Fucking slut, look how open you already are.” Michael slammed his fingers into the other boy’s prostate, making Gavin squirm and almost falling out of Michael’s lap. From his moans, Michael decided he was ready for him. Michael lined up with Gavin’s hole and whispered “Beg for it my little British twink. Tell me who you belong too.”

“Michael I only belong to you,” Gavin whined desperately, “Let me come Michael please.”

“Gavin you beg so nicely, but since you behaved so poorly today, you have to wait until after I finish.” Michael started pounding into him mercilessly. “If you come I’ll have to punish you Gavin”

“Michael please. Please let me come” Michael had to hold Gavin in place he was thrashing everywhere. Gavin was trying so desperately not to come, he didn't think he could handle Michael punishing him tonight. Michael moaned loudly as he shot his load in Gavin. As soon as he felt Michael coming, Gavin couldn't hold himself back, and came all over the sheets. They both collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. Ignoring the mess, Michael turned over and almost immediately fell asleep.

Gavin, still shaking from such a powerful orgasm went to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to sleep. While he was in the bathroom he caught sight of the purple bruises on his collarbone. For once he was not ashamed of the marks Michael had left on him. Grabbing a towel Gavin tried to clean up so of the cum on the bedsheets, but quickly gave up got back into bed. Gavin laid down close to him, he imagined Michael reaching out and holding him while he fell asleep. Gavin got as close to the boy as he could without waking him. Gavin let the warmth radiating from Michael’s body comfort him as he fell asleep.


End file.
